Back to Black
by Secret Mayhem
Summary: Bellatrix's journey from being a Black and meeting Rodolphus Lestrange, to becoming Bellatrix Lestrange. T to be safe! Has short pieces from "Here We Go Again", and redone and elaborated on pieces too!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I'M BACKKKK! :)**

**I am so sorry for lack of updates on "Sparks". I sort of hit a wall with it and I felt I needed a backstory. SO HERE IT IS.**

**Back to Black! This has short snippets from "Here We Go Again" and has some revised parts, or more detailed pieces. It's how Bellatrix and Rodolphus fell in love, from first year, to the wedding(hence the title, "Back To Black", To show Bellatrix's path to becoming a Lestrange). I am going to elaborate on their summer after sixth year, and then end on the wedding(do you get it now? "Back To Black"? Pretty clever?)**

**(no it's not clever at all)**

**Okay and I was listening to two specific songs when I was writing this part, so here's the list:**

**"Enchanted" Taylor Swift, off of _Speak Now._**

**"Already Gone" Sugarland, off of _Love On the Inside_.**

**(Yes, I do listen to a lot of country music)  
><strong>

**I do have this partially planned out so look for an update in the week!**

**Reviews make the world go round! (Kitten and Waffles do too!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The beginning<em>

Eleven year old Bellatrix Black stepped onto the train, walking until she found an empty cabin. Her dark brown hair curled until the middle of her back. Her father had put her trunk away on the storage compartment, so she sat in a corner. Two Gryffindor's came into the cabin and sat across from her. They were only a year older. A young boy came in the room, about Bellatrix's age, his dark hair was tousled, and his brown eyes were soft and round, but gleamed with intelligence. He sat down next to Bellatrix and the train started to move.

"I'm Arthur Weasley." The older boy had ginger hair and green eyes. He grinned. "Hope to see you two in Gryffindor!"

"Unlikely." Bellatrix snarled under her breath.

"I come from a line of purebloods. I'm going to be in Slytherin no matter what." The boy next to her said smugly.

"C'mon Molly, let's go find another cabin." Arthur said standing up and opening the door, and leaving with the other girl. The boy jumped seats to sit across from Bellatrix. He smiled arrogantly at her.

"Rodolphus Lestrange" He said extending his hand to her.

"Bellatrix Black." She said, extending her hand. He kissed her hand, and she rolled her eyes, extracting her hand out of his.

"I've heard of Bellatrix Black. The pretty one? The witty Black sister?" He smiled arrogantly "I've heard of your family too. Aren't you pureblood Slytherins?

"Yes, but I don't flaunt it around blood traitors." She snapped, leaning against the wall. The boy had gone silent.

_Later _

Bellatrix Black stood in line. She was fourth in line to be sorted. She glanced behind her and saw the boy, Rodolphus, standing proudly in line. She returned her focus to Professor Slughorn who was reading out names.

"Alice Baltimore?" The blonde haired girl infront of Bellatrix walked forwards. The sorting hat sat on her head for a second before shouting out "RAVENCLAW!" The table decorated with bronze and blue cheered loudly.

"Bellatrix Black?" Slughorn read out. She walked forwards with her chin held up, her long black curls whispered with the sudden movement. She sat down at the stool and the sorting hat whispered in her ear.

"_I sorted your parents. Your mother could have been a Hufflepuff, but she was loyal enough to her family to be Slytherin. And your father could have been Ravenclaw, with all his wit, but he was pure Slytherin. With you I see a mix of traits. You have Hufflepuff loyalty to your sisters. You're witty enough to be in Ravenclaw, but it all comes down to two dominant traits. Slytherin cunning, and Gryffindor courage." Not Gryffindor,_ Bellatrix thought to herself. "_Not Gryffindor eh? You could be a great Gryffindor. But if you say so I guess you are _**SLYTHERIN!**" The hat shouted the last word and cheers rose up from the Slytherin . She set the sorting hat down on the stool, proudly walking over to the Slytherin table sitting next to no one in particular. She watched the sorting until it came down the Rodolphus. He caught her eye and grinned at her. The sorting hat barely touched his head before yelling out "SLYTHERIN!" He grinned widely and made his way over to Bellatrix. She groaned inwardly, realizing she had to put up with a twit for the next seven years.

* * *

><p><em>Two years pass<em>

It was winter of third year. Rodolphus was walking with Bellatrix from Care Of Magical Creatures. Her dark hair was lose, and she wore a simple blue cloak over her clothes. Snowflakes dusted her raven black hair, and her pale cheeks had pink on them from the cold.

"Rod?" She asked, stopping right under the bridge leading into the courtyard. Rod's heart leaped into his throat. He never thought she could look prettier. She glanced up, then met his eyes. "You know you're my best mate right?" She asked him.

"Oh- y-y-yeah." His heart sunk to his stomach. "Why?"

"You wouldn't get mad at me for anything right?" She glanced up again.

"Like what?" All of the sudden twenty snowballs hit Rodolphus. Bellatrix laughed, and it rang out across the courtyard. "Black, I'm going to kill you!" She ran across the courtyard as fast as she could, into the castle, and down the dungeons. She was laughing the whole way.

"You can't catch up to me Lestrange!" Her sweet voice rang through the corridors. Rodolphus put on a burst of speed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a stop, and backing her up against the wall. Her dark eyes looked worried. "Rod." She said softly staring into his eyes. "What are you doing?" He remembered. She was just his friend. She wouldn't like him like that.

"Nothing, just thought I'd scare you." He gave her a reassuring smile, and let her go.

"You've been acting awfully weird." She walked away. "Maybe you need to go visit the hospital wing." He shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Later<em>

He had seen her; at Platform 9 3/4, standing with her family. He hadn't seen her face, because it had been hidden by a midnight black cloak. He did wonder if she had changed since their fifth year. He watched as she let her little sister, Narcissa, hold her hand as they boarded the train, which snapped him out of his trance. He boarded quickly, for his family was not there to wave him off, for they were in France, and cut his vacation time short when he received his O.W.L's. He had done excellent of course.

As he walked, searching for Bellatrix, he noticed a lot of students populated the train. It must be the muggle's magic gene's waking up throught London. Pausing to let a couple of misbehaving third years know that Griffyndor had just lost ten points for almost setting him(a prefect) on fire. He took a step but bumped into someone. He was about to make another house lose more points when he noticed who was glaring at him.

It was none other then his target; Bellatrix Black. Her hood was down, and he could see her hair had gotten even more curlier then the year before. Her skin was a pale white, and looked like it hadn't seen the sun all summer.

"Better watch where you're going, Lestrange, or I may have to deduct some house points from Slytherin." she winked then slide open a cabin door and went in. He was dumbstruck for a moment, then followed in pursuit. He walked in just as her trunk was about to fall on her. He rushed over and stood behind her, pushing it onto the shelf, and his hand _accidentally_ grazing her waist. She twisted around.

"What would I do without you Lestrange?" she smirked and sat on the bench opposite her trunk. He moved over to sit on the same bench but on the otherside.

"I don't know, Black, you would probably starve." he smiled a knowing smile as her fingers played with the hem of his pants, for his legs had been across her lap, but he shifted away as he said that. She began to pout.

"But, Lestrange, its cold over here now! Come back here and keep me warm!" she pouted. He leaned towards her, and her eyes glittered with mischevious glee as she leaned in. Just as they were about to kiss, the door banged open and the two leaped apart pretending to be interested in something else. It was Avery, and Rookwood. They were both Rodolphus's best friends, but they walked in whenever they felt like it. They began chatting about Quidditch, but throught the whole ride Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange caught eachothers eye, and smiled a knowing smile.

**AFTER DINNER**

Rodoophus was patrolling the corridors, a prefect's duty after curfew. He hadn't gotten another chance to be alone with Bellatrix, but was hoping they might cross paths tonight.

His wish was about to come true.

As he rounded the corner he walked almost straight into Bellatrix. He noticed how close they were and suddenly knew it was now or never. He tilted his head down, and slowly closed his eyes. He felt his lips touch hers and it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

* * *

><p><em>A month later<em>

Bellatrix was walking through the castle. She was lost in her thoughts. After Rodolphus had kissed her, he had gone back to being her best mate. She found it awkward to be around him, because whenever she looked at him, she felt his lips on hers from that night. She didn't want to push him away, because he was her only friend in her year. There was a couple pressed against the wall in the corridor. They broke apart. The boy was facing her direction. It was Rodolphus. Bellatrix cursed under her breath.

"_Furnunculus!_" Bellatrix snarled pointing at the girl with the blue and bronze robes, and the long blonde hair. She began to break out in boils. Bellatrix stormed away, and footsteps followed after her.

"Bellatrix! What was that?" Rodolphus said. She ignored him. "We're you jealous that you're not the only female getting my attention?" He yelled at her. "Are you jealous of Alice?"

"Jealous?" Bellatrix whipped around. "I am anything but jealous. I'm furious, and frustruated!" She yelled at him. "You're my best mate, and you kissed me! How am I supposed to feel?" She snarled. "Then I see you go off and snog another girl, and I'm not sure whether to be happy for you or angry! Just leave me alone Lestrange!" She ran off, leaving him standing there.

For the next few weeks, Bellatrix stopped talking to her best mate. Everyone noticed the change in them, and stayed as far from them when they were in a room together.

Finally Rodolphus had gotten Bellatrix's attention.

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later<em>

Bellatrix Black straddled the broom, hovering above the Quidditch pitch. She was looking for the golden snitch, wearing green and silver robes, her dark hair reached the small of her back.

"AND LESTRANGE IS GOING TO THROW THE QUAFFLE AND WEASLEY'S CAUGHT THE QUAFFLE, NO POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN THIS TIME." Before she knew it she was streaking down from the sky towards the referee. "And here comes the Slytherin team captain, Bellatrix Black, seeker, could she have spotted the snitch? No she's pulling up and talking to the referee and it looks like we've got a time out!" Bellatrix shot towards the middle of the pitch, to Rodolphus who was sitting there smugly.

"What the hell are you doing out there Lestrange?" She yelled at him, floating up in the air. "You're losing us the game! I picked you this year because you showed great promise as a chaser, but now I don't think so!"

"Maybe, it's a communication effort on the team?" He asked smirking at her. "Or maybe it's the captain's fault!" His dark eye's burned with rage.

"We are not talking about this on the pitch! Just aim and throw the Quaffle! Don't you want Slytherin to win the cup this year?" Bellatrix snarled twisting her broom away.

"I'll help win this game if you meet me out here tonight." He said calmly.

"Fine!" Bellatrix yelled then motioned to the referee that the time out was over.

Slytherin won that year, but Bellatrix still had to sneak out and meet Rodolphus. She slipped out the door, and down to the pitch. She sat in the bleachers, watching a figure zoom around the pitch, brake, reverse, and dive. It passed by her then braked, and stopped.

"You gonna hop on Bellatrix?" Rodolphus asked.

"No!" Bellatrix snarled.

"C'mon Black, it's just a broom ride!" Rodolphus grinned at her. He swooped towards her, hovering right next to her. She sighed and stood up taking his hand and he helped her on. He put his arms around her placing his hands on top of hers. She could feel his breath on her ear, his steady heartbeat, and she prayed he couldn't hear hers, for it was beating rapidly. They swooped around the grounds, over the forbidden forest, the game keeper's hut, Gryffindor and Ravenclaws' towers, the astronomy tower, and the headmaster's tower. They were hovering by the lake when Rodolphus braked. Bellatrix turned around, and Rodolphus pressed his lips into hers. The broom pitched down, and Bellatrix broke away with a shriek. Rodolphus flew towards the Quidditch pitch, stopping at the bleachers. Bellatrix hopped off, and Rodolphus did too. They walked back to the castle, and when they were going to go in, Bellatrix wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed, just as the door slammed open. Transfiguration professor, McGonagall, stood in the lights.

"Forty points from Slytherin each!" Bellatrix groaned under her breath as they were escorted back to their separate dormitories.

"Hey, Black, same thing tomorrow?" Rodolphus grinned at her from behind McGonagall. She rolled her eyes, going up the stairs and falling asleep in her four poster bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Are they going to go on a date? Who knows? (me!)**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED IN A FEW MINUTES!  
><strong>

**woooooo!**

**Remember reviews make the world go round, just like waffles and kittens!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hello, ten minutes later we have a second chapter! WOOT!**

**Okay two more songs I listened to while writing this part:**

**"Sparks Fly" Taylor Swift, off of _Speak Now._**

**_"_Just a Kiss" Lady Antebellum, off of _Own The Night._**

**_"_Tell Me Why" Taylor Swift, off of _Fearless._**

**Reviews make the world go round! **_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sunday morning was a gray morning with the threat of rain. Bellatrix sat in the common room on one of the black wing chairs. Her focus was the transfiguration essay she had sitting at the two person table. She tapped her quill on the table, letting her eyes wander. It was <em>10:00<em> and Rodolphus hadn't shown up since breakfast. Bellatrix pulled her legs up underneath her, returning to the essay.

It was about_ 11:30_ when Rodolphus climbed in through the portrait hole. She glanced up as she heard it swing open. He grinned at her, crossing the room to sit at the same table as her. Bellatrix returned her attention to the essay once more as Rodolphus pulled out his homework, starting on it. He cleared his throat fifteen minutes later and she ignored it, still scribbling on her parchment piece. She ran her free hand through her hair, sighing and setting her hand back on the table. She felt Rodolphus's finger start to draw patterns on the back of her hand. She yanked her hand away and set it on the arm of the chair.

"Bellatrix." He said softly, as his fingertips touched her cheek.

"What do you want? I have a two thousand word transfiguration essay to finish, and I've only got around si-" Bellatrix snapped her head up to find that his face was inches from hers. She trailed off in her words getting mesmerized by his eyes, which were a camouflage green. His fingertips rested on her cheek and she felt a shiver go through her as the slid down to her jaw line.

"_12:30_, the lake. The lights will guide you." He said, pressing a kiss on her forehead before leaving. Bellatrix was speechless as he left through the portal hole and Narcissa pranced up.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Narcissa squealed. "You were totally ignoring him, and then he started to play with your hand, and you pulled away, and then he stood up, and touched your cheek, then you snapped and then you two were like inches from each other, and then I could have sworn he was gonna- Oh my gosh!"

"Cissy, it was nothing."

"Nothing? Bella, are you crazy? He likes you!"

"No he doesn't Cissy. Be quiet." Bellatrix blushed, returning her gaze to her transfiguration essay. She couldn't focus though, and she found herself wanting the time to fly by faster. She glanced at the clock in the common room willing the time to go faster. It was only _11:50_. She kept writing, but every now and then her gaze would drift to the clock. Narcissa had returned to her friends who were whispering and pointing at Bellatrix.

Finally, it was _12:20_. Bellatrix packed up her stuff going up to the girl's dormitory and brushing out her hair. She headed down to the common room, ignoring the stares of everyone. She stepped out of the portrait hole, hurrying up the stairs, and to the entrance of the grounds. She stepped out heading towards the lake. She found a candle sitting on a flat rock, with a note that read _The lights will guide you_. She shivered as the air got colder, and looked up. She could see little lights going down the hilly side of the lake. She followed them, as each one burnt out as she passed it. She stopped where the lights stopped, at a small shaded clearing. She stepped into the clearing, and found a blanket with Rodolphus sitting on it. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey, you." His lips twitched up. "How's everything?"

"Great." She said softly, as his eyes caught hers. She remembered the kiss from last night, and the way her skin tingled from where he had touched it, and she shivered. "And you?"

"Better now that you're here." He began to play with a piece of Bellatrix's curly hair. He leaned in closer. Every thought in Bellatrix's head vanished. She had never been this nervous around Rodolphus before. Usually he annoying, and rude, the guy she got mad at the most, and her best mate, but she had never thought of him like she had since he kissed her the first night of sixth year. Maybe he had thought differently from her before sixth year, like the time he had her against the wall in third year and she had ignored it. She would admit, she may have been leading him on from the beginning, flirting with him, but that was when she only knew him as Rodolphus, her best mate, not anything more. She fought herself on the inside, and finally had a truce, to see how she felt about him after. She leaned in, leaving an inch, for him to either chicken out, or go through with it.

His camo-green eyes glowed with happiness as he filled the distance, pressing his mouth to hers. She closed her eyes, moving her right hand to run through his hair, as her left rested on his shoulder . Thunder boomed overhead, lightning flashing through the air as rain began to pour, pummeling them, even though in the trees. He let her lay down on the blanket, laying slightly on top of her, he traced patterns on the area around her exposed belly button from the way her shirt had ridden up. Bellatrix broke away first, catching her breath.

"That was your first snog wasn't it?" He asked her.

"Yeah. It wasn't yours though." She glared at him, remembering him intertwined with the Ravenclaw girl.

"It was the first one that had meaning behind it. And felt like that." He smiled at her. It wasn't only her who felt that spark between them. He reached over to push aside a stray lock of hair. "It's pouring. We better go inside." He stood up offering her his hand. He pulled her up, and laced his fingers with hers. They walked back to the castle together, sneaking back in through the doors and back to the dungeons. The portrait hole swung open with the password _Lumos_. They both stepped in, their clothes soaking. As it swung shut everyone in the common room turned to look at them. Narcissa was open mouthed when she saw Bellatrix's soaking clothes and her fingers intertwined with Rodolphus's hand. Bellatrix glared at them all and they turned back to their conversations, whispering softly between themselves. Bellatrix let go of Rodolphus's hand as she headed towards the dormitories. She turned at the top of the stairs and saw him looking at her.

"I still have a transfiguration essay to do." She smiled at him reassuringly. She got to the sixth year dormitory and opened the door, grabbing her bag off of her bed. She changed into dry clothes and started back down the steps, heading towards a two person couch that she was going to claim for herself. She pulled out her essay and began to work, everyone's eyes on her.

Rodolphus came down the stairs right as Bellatrix looked up. He gave her a small smile then walked over to his friends. She got back to work, but fifteen minutes later, Rookwood, a seventh year she despised strutted over to Rodolphus. She could smell the firewhiskey on him from where she sat.

"So look at who got the eldest Black sister to open her legs!" Rookwood bellowed clapping his bear paw of a hand on Rodolphus's shoulder. "Way to go!" Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at Rodolphus.

"Don't talk about her like that." Rodolphus snarled.

"I'll talk about whoever I want to, whenever I want to, about what I want to! And I heard you bet with Avery that you'd seduce her by the end of the year! We all know you've wanted her since you've met her." Rookwood snapped. Rodolphus stood up pulling out his wand. He pointed it to Rookwood's throat.

"Say another word Rookwood and you're going to wish you could have done more things with your mouth." Rodolphus snarled. Rookwood's eyes flashed with terror, and he shrunk away. Rodolphus sat back down at the table, writing like nothing had happened. The common room went back to it's soft chatter. Bellatrix returned her attention to her essay, hurrying so she could move on to her Defense Against The Dark Arts homework. She was finishing her essay when Rodolphus walked over. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked avoiding her gaze. She shrugged and went back to writing.

He sat down next to her, but it being a rather small couch, she landed practically in his lap as he plopped down. She narrowed her eyes at him, scooting away, half in his lap and half out. She regretted wearing a skirt that day. Rodolphus was sitting at her left, so his right hand was free since he wrote with his left. He drew small patterns on the three inches of her thigh that was bare. She finally finished her transfiguration essay, and stuffed it in her bag, and pulling out her half-complete DADA homework. She felt Rodolphus shift closer to her, and she scooted as far away as the couch would allow. Continuing to write, she had begun to ignore Rodolphus's pattern making, until she felt his fingers intertwine with hers. She shook them off, like someone would with a particularly sticky substance. He grabbed her hand and she looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

"_Belle._" He said innocently and kissed her hand, like he did on the train ride to Hogwarts first year. She yanked her hand from his grasp.

"Don't do that. It creeps me out." She glared at him, once again, focusing on her homework. She managed to finish her DADA homework before his antics started up again. He scooted closer, leaving her no room. She glared at him. If he wanted to play games, Bellatrix could play games. She scooted herself into his lap.

"Happy now?" She asked him. She was finally done with her homework, but he was still working on his DADA homework.

"Much." He grinned at her, setting his homework aside. He looped his arms around her waist. Bellatrix was relatively short, so she was only an inch taller than him, whilst sitting on his lap. He pressed a kiss on her throat. She noticed everyone was staring. She lightly shoved Rodolphus away.

"You better work on your Defense homework." She said coolly, getting up and joining Narcissa at a table.

"You look swamped Cissy." Bellatrix remarked.

"No kidding. Slughorn just assigned us a one thousand word essay on what potion is the most useful to us. And McGonagall has us reading and fixing old Transfiguration essays." She said as she read over an old essay.

"I can help you with Transfiguration." Bellatrix said, grabbing the two older scrolls from Narcissa. She read them over, and wrote down their flaws on a piece of parchment, and then titled the parchment _COPY_. She began to doodle a cat on it, grinning as it turned out well.

"Done!" Narcissa grinned. Bellatrix handed her the two parchments and the _Copy_ paper. Narcissa took it and quickly detailed on the things Bellatrix had pointed out. "Thanks Bella. You're the best!"

"No problem, that's what sisters are for." Bellatrix smiled, until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Hey, Bellatrix, can you help me?" Rodolphus said coyly, Bellatrix could feel his chin on her shoulder. Narcissa glared at him.

"No one wants you here Rodolphus. Go away." Bellatrix said calmly.

"Are you sure, _Bella_? I can be very convincing about what you want and don't want." His lips were pressed against her ear lobe and she shivered. Narcissa shook her head, and walked away, joining Andromeda, who was staring worriedly at her. Bellatrix shook her head as her middle sister began to raise her wand.

"I'm sure, _Roddy_. I don't want you here. You drove off my little sister."

"Mhmm…" Rodolphus said, kissing her jaw line. Bellatrix did like the fact that Rodolphus wanted her, but she didn't want him to flaunt it in front of everyone in Slytherin, and her little sister. She pushed him away, walking out the portrait hole. He caught up to her in a few strides. He pulled her into the nearest broom closet pressing her against the wall. She rolled her eyes, shoving him off of her.

"You're being a little too dramatic." She said leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. "I think you've emotionally scarred Narcissa."

"Hasn't she seen your parents kiss?" He asked, his face inches from hers. One hand was pressed into the wall and the other rested on her hip.

"Our parents had an arranged marriage. They didn't really get to know each other, and they didn't show much affection for each other either." She glared at him. "That's what's going to happen to me. I'm going to be forced into an arranged marriage, probably with Rookwood, or Avery, and then there won't be any spark."

"Spark?"

"Like… Like how it feels when you're around me, and vice versa. Especially when you've kissed me twice before." Her dark eyes were focused anywhere his face.

"So why haven't your parents considered me?" He asked softly, playing with a strand of her dark brown hair.

"You're from France. Even though you go to Hogwarts you aren't on their list of possible suitors." She sighed her gaze returned to his eyes. He pressed a soft kiss on her mouth, for only a second before breaking away. It killed him how much more she wanted to kiss him, but he wouldn't do that to her. "I love you and all Rod, but I know this will end badly for both of us. You'll probably marry a French girl, and we'll still owl each other, but there's only a spark with each other, and the only way that will stay is if we get married, which is highly impossible." His green eyes were darkened with sadness. "I don't know what we're supposed to do."

"How about we just make the most of this year, and the next, and then we can say, that the time of our lives was in sixth and seventh year." He weakly smiled at her. She kissed him before he could say anymore, but she knew he could feel the warm tears slide down her face. He pulled away, wiping her tears away, holding her close to his chest, soothingly stroking her hair.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix and Rodolphus both couldn't bring themselves to the fact that they would be over in a year. Stolen kisses were what went down between them when they thought no one was watching. In a desperate attempt one morning, he ran to the Headmaster's office. He knocked three times and the door opened revealing a spiral staircase. He ran up it, stopping in at the last step.<p>

"Hello Rodolphus Lestrange! How are things?" Dumbledore smiled at him his grey roots showing from underneath his auburn hair.

"Professor I need to borrow your floo." He said.

"Why would you need to do that?"

"To prove to a girl's parents that I'm the right one for her."

"Ah, I see. A task in the name of love. Feel free to m'boy!" Rodolphus stepped over to the fireplace, picking some green dust out of the urn.

"Black Manor!" Rodolphus shouted throwing the floo in and stepping into the fireplace. Everything spun and Rodolphus stood in a drawing room. A middle-aged witch came in the drawing room.

"Hello! May I ask who you are?"

"I am Rodolphus Lestrange. I come from the Lestrange family, a long line of pureblood Slytherins. I am in the same year as your daughter, Bellatrix."

"Oh, so you've come to talk about Bella. Cygnus!" She called and an older wizard apparated into the room.

"What is it, Druella?" He snapped. Rodolphus saw where Bellatrix got her temper. Cygnus turned to Rodolphus. "Who are you?"

"This is Rodolphus Lestrange. He's a pureblood who's come to talk about Bella." Cygnus narrowed his eyes at Rodolphus who lifted his chin up.

"Sit." He commanded calmly. Rodolphus obeyed sitting down at a chair opposite the couch Cygnus was sitting on. "So you've come to talk about Bellatrix." Rodolphus nodded. "Bellatrix is our eldest daughter. How old are you boy?"

"I'm in sixth year with Bellatrix, sir."

"Ah, sixth year, a time for broom closets, Eh?" Cygnus laughed. "So I suppose you've come to talk about something in particular so go on."

"Sir, I've come to talk about marrying your eldest, brightest, and most beautiful daughter, Bellatrix. In the history books, the Lestrange's and the Black's the two most influential family's in Europe have not combined yet."

"But, boy you're only sixteen! Why would you want to talk about marriage at such a young age?"

"I've known Bellatrix since first year and she's despised me. I've loved her since I first set eyes on her and her first words to me were an insult. She told me about how her family is planning marriages for her and her sisters and I know it would kill me on the inside if I wasn't the lucky one to marry her."

"You don't mind if I go into your mind, do you son? I want to see if what you say is true."

"I don't mind."

"_Leglimens!_" His first train ride at Hogwart's, the feelings he got when he first saw Bellatrix. Her insulting him, and being rude, but he never left her side. The unsettling feeling he got when she told him in third year that he was her best mate, and then ambushed him with snow balls, him chasing her through the corridors, and having her pressed up against a wall, and wanting her. His bet with Avery. His dumb idea to snog a Ravenclaw girl, just to get Bellatrix's attention. His exhilaration when he went for a broom ride with her, and the daring idea to kiss her. The two getting caught by McGonagall. His planning that went into the kiss out by the lake. The feeling he got when he had been inches away from her face. The way everything came into focus when he was kissing her. His anger when Rookwood insulted her. The flirting on the couch, and him trying to get her focus by kissing her. The broom closet. The disappointment when he found out she had an arranged marriage. The longing in the first kiss. The way he said to make the best of the next year was half meant. When he told her he loved her, and her eyes lit up. The second kiss, where he broke away to wipe away her tears. The stolen kisses in the common room, when they thought no one was looking.

It was over. Cygnus stared at the boy sitting across from him. The boy loved his daughter, and would lay his life down for her. He respected that. "So. Broom closets." Cygnus grinned at the boy. "Welcome to the family Rodolphus." He saw the boy's eyes light up. "You have my blessing to marry Bellatrix."

"Thank you, Thank you so much sir. It's okay if we surprise her with this right?"

"I won't tell a soul."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So if you've read "Here We Go Again", you'll know the next chapter, but it's been edited.**

**The next chapter won't be up till next weekend because I have to work out some more kinks!**

**I'll try and get back to Sparks soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hello Readers!**

**Chapter 3 is up! Sorry I haven't updated but school is up and running again.**

**This is really short! Review and Enjoy please :D!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, they all belong to the queen, JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Bellatrix and Rodolphs were both dreading a summer away from eachother. As end of term drew near, the kisses were stolen, but the ones that had more want, longing, and passion in them, we're taken to a broom closet and the two snogged each other senseless. Bellatrix was slightly upset the last morning, leaving Rodolphus for a whole summer was going to be tough. Bellatrix was sitting at the breakfast table, chatting idly with her friends. Rodolphus stood up from his place next to her, placing a kiss on her cheek before striding up to the teacher's table. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and tapped his goblet. "Slytherin sixth year, Rodolphus Lestrange, has something to say."<p>

"Bellatrix, will you come here?" Bellatrix felt Narcissa push her up and she stumbled forwards. It was no secret that Bellatrix and Rodolphus were together. Rodolphus intertwined his fingers with Bellatrix's. He got down on one knee. "Bellatrix Black, I know that we've only been together for awhile, but I've been in love with you since our first ride to Hogwarts." Bellatrix was blushing furiously, aware of what was going to happen next. "So, Bellatrix will you marry me?" Rodolphus said producing a ring box, and offering her a ring. She nodded and choked out a yes and he placed it on her finger. Narcissa squealed and Rodolphus stood up, as Bellatrix wrapped her arms around his neck and he twirled her around, his hands on her waist. A cheer rose up from everyone at the Slytherin table.

They walked back to the Slytherin table, holding hands. "How long have you been holding this over me?" She asked him as they walked back.

"About two weeks." He grinned at her with a side glance.

"I would hex you if I wasn't so happy." She was smiling. "So how am I supposed to stand a whole summer without my fiancé?"

"You won't have too. I'll be at the Black Manor with you for a few days then your family and my family will travel to my family's chateau on the beach, and you guys will stay with until a few weeks before term starts up again, and you guys will have to go back, and then I'll see you at King's Cross on September 1st." He grinned as she kissed him again.

"What?" Andromeda asked. Narcissa sat next to Andromeda, both looking confused.

"Cissy, Andie, we're going to France!" The two other girls let out elated squeals. Bellatrix rested her head on Rodolphus's shoulder. It was going to be a summer to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is still a question mark. Should I have them skip their time at the Black Manor and go straight to the Lestrange Chateau? Leave me an answer and review! :D <strong>

**Look for the update this weekend!**


End file.
